Restless
by gotosleepryan
Summary: Shaggy and Scooby have noticed something strange in the way their friends are behaving. Tension and anger are building up and they're the only ones not affected. What are Daphne, Fred, and Velma hiding? Can Shaggy and Scooby save the day? Rated T for language and violence.
1. chapter 1

He shot awake, gasping and panting. Scooby was startled into alertness by his best friend's sudden awakening.

"What happened, Shaggy?"

"Like, I had a nightmare."

"About what?"

"I don't remember. But it was, like, really scary!" There was a light pitter patter of footsteps toward their door. Velma burst in.

"What happened?" she asked sleepily, but there was an edge of hostility in her voice. Shaggy didn't blame her. He looked at the clock by his bed. It read 05:26.

"Like, sorry, Velma. I didn't mean to wake you. I had a bad dream." She groaned and rubbed her eyes beneath her glasses.

"I'm never going to get back to sleep," she complained.

"I didn't mean to wake you up."

"But you did and that's my issue! I just got to sleep half an hour ago!" Hostility had long worked into her voice and now she was really angry.

"Like, how many times do you want me to apologize?!" She said nothing for a moment. Finally, she sighed and relented.

"Sorry," she offered, but her apology didn't sound sincere. "I'll go make coffee or something." She walked out, closing the door behind her.

"That was weird," Scooby remarked, repositioning himself on the bed.

"Yeah," Shaggy agreed. "But she did say that she'd, like, just fallen asleep. She's probably just grouchy because she's tired."

"Right," Scooby said, nodding head and settling down. "Should we try to get back to sleep or help her?"

"Like, you're right, Scooby Doo. Let's go help her. It's the least we can do." Shaggy got out of bed and tiptoed into the kitchen.

"What do you want?" she snapped, turning around suddenly.

"Like, I was just here to help you make coffee." Her expression softened.

"That's okay, I don't need any help." As she said so, she accidentally bumped the hot coffee pot. "Son of a bitch!" she yelled loudly, not seeming to care that she'd probably awoken the whole household.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course, I'm just fine, what made you think otherwise?" she asked, twisting the cold water knob on. As she rinsed off her forearm in the cool water, Shaggy noticed he'd never heard her swear before.

In fact, none of them really ever used crude language. Hearing words that angry come from Velma was strange.

"Like, do you need anything?"

"Just... Leave me alone."

"Okay, Velma. I'm sorry I came out here." He went back to his bedroom and shut the door firmly, but didn't slam it. He hoped Daphne and Fred hadn't woken up. In a way, he was responsible if they did. Scooby whined.

"Is Velma okay?"

"Like, I don't know, Scooby Doo. Something's off with her. It feels like more than just a bad day."

"What's bothering her?"

"So far, me. She hasn't told me if, like, anything else has been going on."

"That is weird." Shaggy looked outside of the door, where he could hear clattering. Daphne's door opened and she peeked out sleepily. Her usually flawless hair was a mess.

Has everyone had a bad night's rest, Shaggy asked himself.

"Shaggy, who's out there?"

"Velma."

"Is she mad?"

"Like, how did you know?" They shared a glance and Daphne sighed.

"I'll go talk to her." She stepped out and eerily silently treaded into the kitchen. Shaggy followed her, not as quietly.

"Velma."

"What?"

"You know very well what. You woke me up and you probably woke Fred. I understand that you're angry, but..."

"Lay off," she snapped. Shaggy saw Daphne tense a bit.

So it's not only me, he confirmed to himself. There's something wrong with Velma. She's scary.

"Please be quieter," Daphne said, putting her hands up. She turned to go back to bed.

"Will you be up for coffee later?"

"No, thank you. I'm already too jumpy as it is."

Daphne? Jumpy? What else was going to be weird this morning?

You know what, I don't even want to know, he said to himself.

"What?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you say something?"

"Oh, like, no." He must have voiced his thoughts without realizing it.

"If you do have something to say, speak up next time."

"All right. I'll leave you to it." He went back to bed and fell asleep rather quickly, considering the circumstances.

OoOoOoOoO

 ** _Author's Note: I do not own anything. This will eventually have some spoilers for Shaggy's Showdown (just as a plot concept)._** ** _Please review!_**


	2. Tension

He woke up again at about 9:30. He heard the scraping of forks on plates and Fred laughing.

"Oh, man, Scooby, did they, like, start without us?" He looked to his left, where Scooby Doo was.

"Well, how do you like that," Scooby said, following Shaggy out into the kitchen. It was a bright, sunny day outside with a few little clouds here and there. Velma had told him a while ago that those clouds, cumul-something-or-other, often expanded when it was humid and made for the best storms.

Which reminded him, Velma was looking considerably better since burning herself on that coffee pot. She was smiling with Fred, but Daphne looked kind of anxious. Still. He sat down next to her.

"Like, why'd you start without us?" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah, we're starving!" Scooby exclaimed. The table went quiet.

"Sorry, we wanted to let you stay asleep," Velma finally said. "What do you two want to eat?"

"Like, one of everything." Velma shared a glance with Daphne, who broke eye contact and took a drink of her orange juice. "Huh, I thought you liked pulp in your orange juice," Shaggy noted. "Didn't you say it was healthier?"

"Oh? No, just... Not today."

"Like, you look tired," Shaggy said.

"Thanks for noticing. I am." Something was definitely up. The last time anyone told her she looked tired, she stomped right to the bathroom and curled her hair and put on ten pounds of makeup.

"Well, I'm not," Fred said. Velma rolled her eyes and started putting large portions of food on their plates. She brought them over and Shaggy and Scooby started chowing down.

"Like, did you guys make all of this?" Shaggy asked after taking a huge mouthful of food.

"How many times have I asked you not to talk with your mouth full?" Velma asked pointedly. Shaggy sheepishly swallowed his bite.

"Wait. Like, never."

"What?" Fred snickered. "Well, don't do it. Honestly, your eating habits can be so gross." Fred shot a glance at Velma. Did he notice her weird mood, too? Shaggy thought she would have calmed down by now.

Velma returned the look with her eyes wide. Fred shook his head. Daphne sighed and put her head in her hands.

What, Velma mouthed. Fred signed something to her in sign language. Shaggy thought he only took Spanish. She made a certain rude gesture and Fred started laughing again.

"What are you two doing?" Daphne finally asked.

"Does it matter?" Velma asked her. Daphne tensed again.

"No, I guess not." It was quiet again. Velma huffed and brought her own plate of food back.

OoOoOoOoO

For the next few days, things tended to go that way. Velma was generally calm when no one was talking to her, but she went back and forth between moods. Shaggy didn't see her smile once during those days.

He started to notice broken strands of hair on Daphne's hairbrush. Even her leaving hair on it and leaving it just around was strange. He supposed the stress she conveyed was the reason why her hairbrush had broken strands.

Fred was oddly apathetic about the growing tension in the air. Shaggy didn't want to bring it up for fear of making Velma angry and Fred just stayed silent. Sometimes, he'd hear them talking quietly amongst themselves, and when he entered the room, they stopped.

He wondered if it was his problem, but after staying out of their way for a few hours, but they started to yell at one another over something about timing. Velma was saying they didn't have enough, Fred was saying they had plenty, and Daphne was trying to say she didn't want to do something anymore, but neither paid any attention to her.

Today was one of those days.

"We need to do it now!"

"Why?! Why can't we have some fun with this?!"

"We don't have time for fun and games! I want to come back as soon as possible, I hate being like this!"

"Well, you're going to be in a similar way when we come back, so why not get used to it first?"

"Why do we even need to come back at all?!" Daphne finally yelled.

"You know why," Velma said darkly.

Come back? Shaggy wondered. They were fighting again.

"I hate it when they fight," Scooby complained, ears low.

"Like, yeah, buddy." He rubbed Scooby's head.

"Why are they fighting?"

"Well... Call me crazy, but... For some reason, I don't think it's them. I think they're imposters. It's just... A feeling. Something is really wrong, Scooby Doo."

"Yeah! My gut has been telling me something isn't right since Velma started getting so angry!"

"Like, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid you'd think I was ridiculous!"

"Of course not, buddy! You're my best friend and I'll always believe you!" Scooby brightened.

"Now the question is how we'll bring it up."

"Like, what do you mean?"

"Well, we can't just waltz out and say, we think you're not our friends and you're actually imposters, now can we?"

"But you just did."

 ** _A/N: What did you think? I'm pretty nervous about posting this so if you have some constructive criticism or something, please don't just leave a review that says it sucks._**

 ** _I_ _will_** ** _post the next chapter on the eighteenth._**


	3. Let Me Explain

**_Quick A/N: There is a slightly disturbing bit in here concerning blood, you have been warned. Also, there are spoilers for Shaggy's Showdown._**

Velma was standing in the doorway, with Fred and Daphne in tow. Shaggy stood up. They moved toward Shaggy and Scooby and formed a sort of circle around them.

"We were wondering when you'd find out," she said, folding her arms.

"What?"

"It didn't take as long as we thought," Fred said, grinning maniacally. "But we were considering telling you because of how long it was taking."

"Who are you guys?"

"I wish you could see our faces and recognize us. I'm Dianna. This is Moriah," she pointed to Daphne, "and this is John," she finished, pointing to Fred.

"What do you want?"

"You ever hear of Dapper Jack Rogers? Your ancestor?"

"Well... Yeah. But..."

"All three of us are victims of his acts of crime. We're back for revenge."

"Like, why us? Why now?"

"When you're lost the way we were, you'd understand. We did a lot of roaming, following the Rogers bloodline. And then we came across you. You look just like him."

"But Dapper Jack wasn't actually the bad guy. It was the sheriff! If you'd have, like, followed us around like you said you did, you'd know Dapper Jack was framed and killed!"

"A likely story. Listen, Shaggy, you want your friends back?" He nodded. "Good. Now, listen closely. There are certain... Items... We need from you. They're not that hard to come by."

"What do you want? And, like, why?" He slowly backed for the door. John darted between him and the door and slammed it shut.

"Don't think you can leave so easily," Dianna continued. "You may think you can be deceptive, but I'm a better master of illusion... Even in a corporeal body. Which reminds me, it would be a shame if anything were to happen to the bodies we're using. Some bumps or scratches or bruises to remind you all of us."

"Like, you wouldn't!"

"Oh, I absolutely would." She rolled up her sleeve. At first, it appeared as though nothing were happening. Then Shaggy noticed a small gash on her arm which continued to tear itself open. His eyes widened. "John?"

"Yes, Dianna?"

"Tell me, are veins important? What will go wrong if the one in her wrist happened to... Rupture?" As she spoke, blood began pouring out of the wound. She didn't act as though she were hurt, just continued watching the wound rip itself open.

However, Shaggy yelled loud enough to wake any neighbors a mile away.

"Relax, snowflake. It's not real damage." He looked again. Her wrist was unscathed. Not even a sign of the wound. John snickered.

"You scream like a bitch." The only one in the triad not smiling was Moriah. She avoided their gazes.

"Now, only this time it was confirmed fake. You won't know if it's real or not. All you'll know is that I very well could be damaging her body."

"Okay. What do you want?" Dianna grinned.

"There's a few things you need to obtain for us and then we'll need you to brew a potion in the spooky part of the forest."

"What kind of potion?"

"That's for us to know and you to find out." Dianna outstretched her hand which held a list of items.

"See, this isn't too complicated."

"Like, where exactly can I obtain malachite?"

"I know of someone. Go get the items you know how to get."

"Fine. Come on, Scooby."

"Actually," Dianna said, holding on to his collar, "we're going to hold on to him. If you're not back within two hours, regardless of whether you have everything or not, he's going to get it." Scooby growled. Dianna tsked at him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She turned to Shaggy. "You have two hours, starting now."

 ** _A/N: Interested? I certainly hope so. Please review and let me know what you think!_**

 ** _The_** ** _next chapter will be published on the twenty-fourth._**

 ** _Also, although I wasn't sure how to edit the story after it was published, scoobyfan4ever gave me some really great pointers on how to not really rush through (although I may have done it again)_**


	4. The Shopkeeper

Shaggy walked to the Mystery Machine and looked through the window. They were also watching him. Moriah tapped on her wrist to warn him that he was timed. Dianna shot him a look that could kill. John cracked his knuckles. That was enough to send him skittering for the van, jerking open the door and sliding the key into the ignition.

 _Like, what am I going to do?_

He looked at the list.

 _I can't get everything for them, what do they even want with these? Malachite, thorns from a red rose, goat's blood... GOAT'S BLOOD?!_

He looked up from the list, mortified. Alright, some things were retrievable. There were some fungi he could get from the grocery store and the Asian Market nearby. Distilled water. Gunpowder. Okay, that was a bit harder.

 _I can't do this,_ he thought as he stepped on the gas pedal. Then he sighed. _I have to. Otherwise, Daphne, Fred, Velma, and Scooby will all be hurt... Or worse!_ He took another deep breath with a clear resolve. _I'll do it for them. No matter what it takes, I'll get them back._

With courage he didn't normally have, he turned for the grocery store.

OoOoOoOoO

He returned an hour and a half later. Dianna was waiting and greeted him by sorting through the bags he was carrying.

"Interesting," she finally said. "I didn't expect you'd be able to find goat's blood. How'd you get ahold of it?"

"Like, that's for me to know." Dianna grinned.

"You're an interesting character, Shaggy Rogers." John raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Dianna got up. "Now, we need to find our friend. I'll tell you where to go, you're driving."

"Oh, and the dog's not in the clear yet," John said menacingly.

"I know."

"It's funny how you're willing to do this, even though you have no idea what we want."

"I'd do anything for my friends."

"Interesting. Let's go." They got into the van, Shaggy in the driver's seat, Dianna in the passenger seat, and John, Moriah, and Scooby in the back. Moriah occupied the middle row and John held on to Scooby in the back.

"Alright, like, where to?"

"We're heading towards the mountains. Go straight until you get to 24th and Main." He nodded and stepped on the gas pedal.

"So, what _do_ you want?" Shaggy asked. Dianna glared at him before sighing. Her gaze softened.

"Just to be free," she said wistfully.

"We've been trapped like this for a long time," Moriah said. Shaggy hadn't heard her speak since they dropped the pretense, but her voice was different. It was still Daphne's, but it was... Softer.

"And, like, did you know it wasn't really Dapper Jack Rogers?"

"Of course we did," Dianna said. "But you and your friends... They're all so capable. The sheriff's bloodline ended when he died, so we had no idea where else to go. Then your friends came along and we knew we had to try to catch your attention."

"You could have just asked for help," Shaggy said, looking at her for a split second before looking back at the road. Dianna laughed.

"Not really. You and your dog are so terrified of ghosts and spirits, we didn't know any other way." Shaggy nodded.

"Like, how long have I been living with you?"

"Three weeks, five days, fifteen hours, but who's counting?" John asked.

"It would have been shorter if you hadn't messed around," Dianna said pointedly, turning to glare at John. They stopped at a red light. Shaggy took a second to touch Dianna's shoulder reassuringly.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded, suddenly very hostile.

"Like, I just..."

"Don't touch me." Shaggy set his hand back on the steering wheel. Even through the turtleneck, she was ice cold.

 _Why is she so cold? She looks so pale! Are they going to be okay?_

His fingers stiffened around the steering wheel.

 _What if being possessed kills them?_

"Sorry," Dianna offered. "About everything. The violence, scaring you into helping us."

"Does this mean I can have my dog back?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does!"

"Keep your eyes on the road," she said, scowling.

"What will the potion do for you?"

"Do you have to ask so many questions?"

"It will either put us to rest forever or give us corporeal bodies," John said.

"Like, you don't know what it'll do? Or is there something you won't tell m...?"

"Turn right here," Dianna interrupted.

"Answer me!"

"Turn. Right."

"Tell me first."

"Turn! Don't forget, your life and your friend's lives are on the line." She crossed her arms, daring him to say anything.

 _One word and Velma could be dead._

A tense moment passed as he stared defiantly into her eyes. He had never been so livid with a monster before, and here she was, challenging him to make one wrong move.

He decided not to. He turned.

"Keep going until Thorn and Kohl." He didn't dare speak again as she continued giving him instructions. As they neared the mountains, she had him turn into a small town. They neared a small cluster of trees.

"Turn left here. That's it, that's the place!" Shaggy stopped the van. Dianna didn't even wait until the engine was off before she got out of the car, sprinting into the store. There was a chilly breeze in the air. A storm was coming. Shaggy followed them in.

"Bert, we're here for some special ingredients, the ones you have in your back storeroom," Dianna said upon entering.

"The back storeroom?" There was a pause. "Sure, I'll unlock it for you. And I count my stocks, I'll know if you steal anything."

"You know what we're here for, old man."

"Alright, alright." He unlocked the door. John turned to Shaggy.

"Stay here."

"Sure." He sat down on one of the mats set out.

"Something troubling you, friend?"

"Well, like, yeah."

"What are they calling themselves now?"

"What?"

"What are their names, son?"

"Dianna, Jack, and..."

"Moriah," the vendor finished with him grimly. "They've used these names before."

"Before?"

"Oh, yes. And they don't know it, but it's my job to make sure they're thwarted in every attempt they make to be free."

"Like, really?"

"Absolutely. They're going to buy what they need, but I'll give you what you need. No charge."

"Thanks, man!"

"You'll have to be discreet. They'll make you brew the potion, because if they do, the ingredients will remain inactive. At the right moment, you need to add these herbs. I've labeled then one through five, so you know the order."

He gave him five small containers. "You'll need to drop these in after you've added the pewter. Then, you'll need to find a chunk of quartz. I don't have one, unfortunately, otherwise I'd give it to you, but any insignificant amount will do and quartz is abundant."

"Thank you so much," Shaggy said, taking the ingredients and stuffing them in his pockets.

"It's my job, friend." He stepped behind the counter.

"Alright, Bert, we're ready to go," Dianna said as they entered.

"Very well. I'll ring up your purchases."

OoOoOoOoO

 ** _A/N: How's the story? How's your day going? Please review!_**

 ** _The final_** ** _chapter will be released on Halloween (of course it will, Halloween is the best time for a spooky ending), so be prepared to wait a little longer than these other chapters_** **_(by exactly one day)._**


	5. (Hollow?) Victory

**_A/N: Happy Halloween! It's finally the final chapter and I'm stoked to post it! :D_** **_(Btw never owned anything in the Scooby Doo franchise and probably never will)_**

One official transaction later, Dianna was leading him towards the forest. Once there, Moriah led the way through small dirt roads under the treetops. Thunder started rumbling quietly.

"Here's the pillar," Moriah said after a long silence. True to her word, there was a stone pillar in front of them.

"Get out," Dianna said and she began to do the same. John tied Scooby to a leash, which he then tied around a tree. The triad put their right hands on the pillar and John whispered something. The pillar quivered and a bowl appeared before them.

"Excellent. You need to brew the potion," Dianna told Shaggy. "I'll tell you what to do. After you add the pewter, there's no specific order for the ingredients." That made sense why the Wiccan told him to add the ingredients after the pewter. The herbs in his pocket clattered, but no one noticed, except Moriah, it seemed, because she kept a wary eye on him.

"Put in the water." He got a gallon of distilled water from the the trunk and poured it in. "Now the goat's blood." He did so. "Then the dust." As he added ingredients, it began to glow and turn green. "And the pewter." Now was his chance! He added the pewter. "Since it doesn't matter what you add now, why don't you decide the order the final ingredients go in?"

"Like, with pleasure." Dianna and John went off to talk amongst themselves again.

Thunder crashed again. They didn't seem to suspect anything. However, he kept a wary eye on Moriah, who did seem to suspect something. If she did, she didn't say anything. The wind picked up. Dianna actually looked happy.

"My skin is prickling," John told her and the two shared a laugh. Moriah sighed.

"Moriah, check the brew," Dianna said and Moriah stepped over to him. She leaned over his shoulder.

"Hey," she whispered in his ear. "You still need a chunk of quartz, right?" He was surprised. She did know what was going on. "I can give you one, do you want it? I know you have the herbs the Wiccan gave you."

"Why do you want to help us?"

"I'm done. They try different methods of gaining a corporeal body all the time. It's been going on forever and I've stayed with them too long."

"Like, what will happen to you?"

"We'll just go back to the spirit plane. Once there, I can get away from them. For good. And I can rest for a thousand years, if I feel like it." Thunder crashed, louder than before.

"You're not really ghosts?"

"No, they're feeding you lies. And unless she physically puts a knife to her skin, she's not actually harming herself. She can't stand pain, so she'll only use it as a last resort. She can only trick you into thinking she's hurt, she's powerful. Be careful."

"Like, that's very helpful. Thank you." She tilted her head.

"I can sense that magic has touched you... In some way. Maybe we'll meet in the spirit plane one day. But for now..." She placed a small chunk of quartz in his hand. "Take this and set me free."

"Thank you."

"No... Thank you." She walked over to them. The wind was steadily blowing harder. Shaggy discreetly dropped the first herb in. No one noticed but Moriah, who didn't dawdle or stare. The brew began to darken. Autumn leaves crackled in the air and on the ground, dancing a wicked dance with the wind swirling all around them.

Herb two. It turned blue. Dianna and John were too busy talking and laughing to notice. The thunder was continually roaring. Three more two go. Two more...

"What are you doing?!" Dianna screeched. "You lied to us, fix it!"

"You lied to me, too!" He dropped the fourth. Dianna screamed, eyes bulging, as the wind blew harder and harder. She lunged straight for him and Moriah tackled her to the ground.

"Drop in the herb and the rock!"

"Let go of me, damn it!" Shaggy dropped in the fifth. The wind made them all unsteady, but John began to slowly make his way to Shaggy. His features were menacing, with shadows in his eyes Shaggy had never seen in Fred's before.

"No! Stop, stop, you'll ruin everything!" Shaggy dropped the quartz into the brew. It turned purple and it began to glow. Faster and faster the wind blew, tearing even the leaves not ready to drop off of the trees. Dead limbs cracked and fell to the ground. One fell off of the tree above him and came tumbling down.

The light from the brew swirled around him and the triad, knocking the branch away and putting them in a dome of complete stillness. The light turned an ethereal bluish-white.

Moriah and John stood up but Dianna remained on the ground. She was yelling, but Shaggy heard absolutely nothing. John touched the wall of light first and Fred fell to the ground. Moriah waved goodbye before touching the light. Dianna looked up at Shaggy, glaring daggers. Finally, she stood up and gripped his arm.

"Like, it's time for you to go," he said.

"Fine," she responded, "you win. But you won't always have the upper hand. I will escape the spirit plane one day and get a corporeal body and when I do, you'd better hope you never see me again. I can't guarantee the safety of this vessel, your friends, your mutt, and especially you." She backed up.

"Wait, before you go..." She looked back. "Like, your names weren't really Dianna, John, and Moriah, were they?"

"Of course not."

"What is your name? What are you?" She grinned.

"Those are mysteries you'll never unravel." She turned. "Ever wonder if you really won? Or is this just another illusion?"

"Like, get out of here!" She grinned and touched the light.

The dome turned green and the wind resumed. The green light floated up, touching the clouds. Immediately, the wind slowed down. The rumblings of thunder quieted and a light rain began to fall. It began to wake them up.

Fred was the first to rise, disoriented but okay. Then Daphne. Then, finally, Velma. Shaggy hurried and untied Scooby from the tree he was tied to.

"You did it, Shaggy!"

"Yeah, you really did," Fred said, smiling. "I'll tell you one thing, whatever John was, it left one heck of a headache behind."

"I'll say," Daphne said in response. Velma didn't say anything. She just repositioned her glasses.

"Like, are you okay, Velms?" Using her nickname and knowing it was her felt much better.

"No, of course not! Not only does this go against everything I've ever believed, I was possessed by something so malevolent and violent, it wanted control and destruction and nothing else. It was going to kill you if Moriah hadn't stopped it!"

"But Moriah did stop it."

"But your blood would have been on _my_ hands, Shaggy, and it shakes me to my core. I'm not going to be responsible for hurting, let alone killing any of you!"

"But you're not." She sighed. It was quiet. Fred slipped his arm around Daphne's shoulders, then around Shaggy's after a bit of thinking. Immediately, Shaggy hugged Velma close and Daphne put her hand on Scooby's head. They shared a moment of complete silence and savored the feeling of closeness and warmth.

"Come on, guys. Let's go home," Fred finally said. Without a word, they started walking out of the forest, dead leaves and branches crunching under their feet. Before he forgot, Shaggy dumped every drop of the brew, knowing it couldn't hurt anything since the herbs counteracted it.

Somewhere, a skinny tree stripped of its bark by the wind fell. A raven distantly cawed.

OoOoOoOoO

 ** _A/N: Do you think Shaggy's victory was real or an illusion? What did you think of the story? How was your Halloween? Please review and tell me if you liked_** ** _the story!_**

 ** _My story was actually mildly loosely based around Sweet Dreams by Aviators, so I'll put that in there as a credit-y side note._**

 ** _Happy_** ** _Halloween!_**


End file.
